


box

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: “You know, when you asked for my help, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”Jim huffed, mindful of the knees in front of his face.





	box

**Author's Note:**

> _Oct 14- 69ing (but not in a sexy way)_

“You know, when you asked for my help, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

Jim huffed, mindful of the knees in front of his face.

“Bones, the look on Finnegan’s face will so be worth it.”

“The look on anyone’s face may be worth it if they find us like this.”

“Want to take your trousers off and really give ‘anyone’ something to react to?”

Jim knocked his head into the side of the box, okay, coffin, at Bones’ well aimed pinch.

“Where did you even get a coffin? And if you say you just ‘found it’, then spare me and please don’t answer.”

Jim smirked as he turned over, carefully as to not whack Bones in the face, and looked out the peephole he cut into the siding beforehand, decidedly _not_ answering the question.

“Goddammit, Jim.”

**Author's Note:**

> daily writing is difficult. this isn't _exactly_ mckirk but. 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://dammitmccoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
